Treinta Noches
by Agente Shield
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si dentro del mundo perfecto que haz conseguido, al enterrar tu pasado.. no encuentras la felicidad?


**Capitulo 1**

**— ****¿Señorita Fabray? **

Quinn oyó los suaves golpecitos en la puerta de su despacho y levantó la vista. Su secretaria, Helen, paradigma de la discreción, la educación y la efectividad aún estaba en su puesto de trabajo, a pesar de que hacía más de una hora que debería haberse marchado.

Era joven y atractiva, así que no comprendía por qué dedicaba tantas horas a su empleo cuando lo más probable era que tuviera algún amigo o amiga especial por ahí.

Tampoco entendía por qué se mostraba tan correcta siempre. Bueno, en realidad sí podía comprenderlo: ella era igual.

Nunca sacaba los pies del tiesto, siempre en su sitio, todo perfectamente planificado y ordenado. Como a ella le gustaba. Como le había costado tanto conseguir.

**— ****¿Señorita Fabray?** —lo llamó de nuevo.

**—****Adelante, pasa **—respondió, algo cansada.

**—****Siento molestarla pero... ahí fuera hay alguien que pregunta por usted. **

**—****¿A estas horas?** —dijo, mirando su reloj—. ¿**Te ha dicho quién es o qué quiere? **

**—****Sólo me ha dicho que necesita hablar urgentemente con usted y que trae unos documentos de vital importancia. **

Vaciló unos instantes. Estaba cansada y, aunque en casa no la esperaba nadie, lo cierto era que tenía ganas de olvidarse de la civilización hasta el lunes. Pero por lo visto siempre hay alguien que opina lo contrario y prefiere esperar hasta última hora del viernes para molestar.

**—****Está bien, que pase. Y que sea lo que Dios quiera**. —La última frase la pronunció cuando Helen ya no se encontraba en el despacho.

Estaba sin la americana del traje y pensó un instante en ponérsela para mantener su imagen pulcra y cuidada de abogada de éxito, pero al final prefirió no hacerlo.

Helen volvió acompañada de un hombre mayor, casi calvo, y que debía pecar de gula, pues los botones de la chaqueta se veían algo forzados. Sin embargo, sabía mejor que nadie que uno no debe fiarse de la primera impresión. Un cliente elegante y ataviado con traje de diseño podía ser en realidad el peor hijo de puta llegado el caso.

**—****Buenas noches, siento venir a deshoras —**se disculpó el hombre**—. Mi vuelo ha llegado con retraso. Ya sabe... Llega agosto, comienzan las vacaciones y los controladores se animan y ¡a la huelga! ****_«Spain is diferent»_****, como dicen ustedes**. —El visitante inesperado e inoportuno bromeó, pero ni Quinn ni Helen le siguieron el juego—. **Bueno, no importa... Mi nombre es Manuel López, soy... bueno, era el abogado de su padre. **

Quinn entornó los ojos.

¿Qué broma de mal gusto era aquélla?

Helen salió discretamente, como siempre, y cerró la puerta.

Hacía más de dieciocho años que no veía a su padre, Rusell Fabray. La última vez que lo hizo, Quinn acababa de conseguir su puesto como abogada en la firma de la que hoy era socia, y su padre vagabundeaba por la calle, pidiendo dinero para conseguir más alcohol. Cuando lo reconoció ni siquiera se detuvo, sino que siguió adelante, decidida a enterrar un pasado a todas luces inconveniente para un letrado con un brillante porvenir. Siguió caminando sin detenerse junto a su progenitor. Le importaba bien poco lo que le sucediera a ese padre borracho y maltratador del que huyó en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Volvió al presente, al hombre que se había presentado en su elegante despacho para llevarla al pasado, gastándole una broma macabra.

Se había presentado como abogado de su padre, hecho que le pareció más que improbable, ya que los vagabundos alcohólicos no solían tener un representante legal.

**—****Siento que haya tenido que venir hasta aquí para nada, señor López. Me temo que hay un error**... —Eso tenía que ser. Y sintió lástima por aquel tipo. Seguramente le habían informado mal. Permaneció de pie indicándole de ese modo que debía marcharse.

**—****Si no le importa, me sentaré **—dijo el hombre, acomodándose tranquilamente. Después abrió su maletín y sacó unos papeles—. **¿Es usted Quinn Fabray? **

**—****Sí **—respondió molesta.

**—****Pues entonces... **—Rebuscó en su maletín hasta encontrar las gafas—. **No hay ningún error. Su padre, Rusell Fabray, me contrató hace más de diez años para ocuparme de sus asuntos legales. **

**—****No puede ser, señor López**. —Quinn se sentó; le dedicaría unos minutos de cortesía para aclarar el malentendido—. Debe de tratarse de otro individuo con el mismo nombre.

**—****Podría ser, no digo que no. Pero según consta en la información que me facilitó su padre... **

Quinn escuchó cada vez más inquieta cómo aquel hombre iba repasando sus datos personales, desde la fecha de nacimiento, el hospital donde su madre dio a luz, la escuela donde estudió, la dirección de la última casa donde vivieron de alquiler... y, lo que asestó la puñalada definitiva, el nombre de su madre.

**—****No siga **—lo interrumpió enfadada—. **Me interesa poco o nada lo que quiera que vaya a contarme sobre él. **

**—****Su padre murió el mes pasado. **

Vaya... El cabrón había durado más de lo esperado.

**—****Muy bien, ya me ha dado la noticia** —dijo sin dar ninguna muestra de lamentar lo ocurrido.

De todas formas, mostrarse apenada o sorprendida sólo sería una muestra evidente de hipocresía. Y ya tenía suficiente hipocresía en su día a día como para tener que fingir por algo que ni siquiera le importaba o de lo que pudiera obtener un beneficio.

El otro abogado no se sorprendió de la reacción. Rusell le había relatado toda la historia, los errores de su pasado, lo que Quinn vivió en su infancia y la desgraciada muerte de Judy, su madre.

**—****No he viajado hasta aquí para comunicarle únicamente tan trágica pérdida, eso podía haberlo solucionado con un telegrama**. —Por un instante Manuel López abandonó su tono afable—. He venido para informarle de las últimas voluntades de su padre.

**—****Me disculpo por no haber sido todo lo clara que debiera, señor López. Pero me importa un carajo sus últimas voluntades. ¿Qué pidió ese viejo borracho antes de morir? ¿Un litro de vino de reserva? —Creo que ese comentario está fuera de lugar... **

**—****Y yo creo que usted no puede venir aquí y pedirme nada. Mi padre ha muerto. Muy bien, no hay más que decir. Si pidió cualquier cosa referente a mí, vaya apartando la idea de que yo me plantee si quiero colaborar. Así que...** —Le señaló la puerta—. **Sintiéndolo mucho**... —mintió—, **no tenemos nada de qué hablar. **

**—****Además de ser mi cliente, su padre y yo éramos amigos. Y exijo un mínimo de respeto. **

Quinn sonrió de forma sarcástica. ¿Respeto?

¡Y una mierda respeto!

Quería decirle muchas cosas a ese hombrecillo que tuvo la desgracia de confraternizar con su padre, pero no quería enzarzarse en una discusión tras la cual ninguno de los dos movería un ápice su postura.

**—****Vaya al grano —**le pidió, recostándose en su sillón y adoptando una postura indolente. Todo cuanto dijera le entraría por un oído y le saldría por el otro.

**—****Será lo mejor** —replicó el señor López—. Su padre hizo testamento antes de morir.

**—****¿Y qué me dejó? ¿Dos botellas de whisky barato? **

**—****Por favor... **—le advirtió mirándolo por encima de sus gafas. Estaba claro que esa joven no perdonaba ni olvidaba.

**—****Está bien, continúe **—murmuró sin arrepentirse lo más mínimo.

**—****Rusell, a su muerte, dejó importantes sumas depositadas en varias cuentas bancarias. **

Quinn dio un respingo al escuchar semejante noticia. Era lo último que esperaba.

**—****No quiero nada** —le espetó rápidamente para evitar que el señor López se hiciera una idea equivocada ante su reacción.

**—****Déjeme terminar, se lo ruego** —pidió Manuel mostrándose más paciente de lo que debería. Al fin y al cabo, lo hacía por su amigo fallecido.

**—****Adelante. **

**—****Bien, como le decía, las sumas depositadas en los bancos están, de momento, inmovilizadas, pues sus herederos deben presentarse ante el notario para que verifique la identidad de los mismos y así el banco pueda entregar dichas cantidades. **

**—****¿Ha dicho herederos, en plural?** —Era lo único que le había interesado de todo el discurso.

—Sí. Veo que desconoce algunos **detalles** —le dijo satisfecho. Se podía permitir jugar a las adivinanzas; la hija de Rusell era lo más desagradable que se había echado a la cara en mucho tiempo.

**—****Soy toda oídos** —anunció teatralmente. Como abogada y por experiencia sabía que una herencia podía estar envenenada y se temía lo peor.

**—****Su padre volvió a casarse**.

¡Joder con el viejo! No había perdido el tiempo... Quiso preguntar si con alguna mendiga compañera de borrachera, pero se abstuvo.

**—****Ya veo. **

**—****Por su comentario deduzco que no sabía nada. **

**—****Así es. **

**—****Su padre, en un momento crítico, decidió cambiar de vida. No le voy a recordar aquí y ahora las condiciones lamentables en que vivía**.

**—****Lo cual agradezco** —replicó, intentando no mostrarse irónica. ¿Condiciones lamentables? ¡Vaya eufemismo!

**—****Gracias**. —Manuel se relajó en su asiento—. **Rusell acabó, no me pregunte usted cómo, viajando a España. Ni él mismo recordaba el motivo. En fin, el caso es que afortunadamente se apuntó a un programa de rehabilitación. El centro estaba situado en un pequeño pueblo castellano, Pozoseco de Arriba. Supongo que ni ha oído hablar de él ni sabe dónde está. **

Quinn no quería tantos detalles, le importaba una mierda si su padre se había apuntado al programa espacial o a un _reality _de la tele. Quería ir a lo concreto, pero al parecer el señor López quería ensalzar la vida y milagros de su viejo para ver si cambiaba de opinión.

Pues iba lista.

**—****Es un pequeño pueblo, de apenas doscientos habitantes. Tal vez alguno más en verano. Está a unos ocho kilómetros de Lerma, provincia de Burgos. Esa villa sí podrá localizarla en el mapa. **

**—****¿Podríamos centrarnos en lo importante? **

**—****Todo lo es, debe usted entender las circunstancias. Como iba diciendo, en Pozoseco se conocen todos, así que cuando su padre comenzó a rondar a Marina, una chica del pueblo de toda la vida, y con una tragedia familiar a sus espaldas que...** —interrumpió su historia al ver el gesto de impaciencia de Quinn—. **Bueno, ya se enterará. **

**—****Lo dudo. **

**—****En fin, Marina y su padre comenzaron a verse, ya se puede hacer una idea. Todos quisimos prevenirla, él era mucho mayor que ella, pero no hubo forma. Quizá... no, seguro, ella fue la tabla de salvación de Rusell. **

**—****No se imagina cuánto me alegro** —expresó su indiferencia con un comentario sarcástico.

**—****Terminaron casándose y nadie en el pueblo se podía haber imaginado el cambio tan radical que experimentó su padre. Empezó a trabajar y a construir una casa. No parecía el mismo, se lo veía ilusionado, enamorado de su esposa, y cuando anunciaron que ella estaba embarazada... **

Quinn quería salir pitanda de allí. Esa historia, de puto cuento de hadas, era como echar sal a sus heridas. Su madre había muerto demacrada, enferma y en la miseria por culpa de un marido borracho, maltratador e incapaz de sacar a su familia adelante. ¿Pretendía ese hombre que perdonara al viejo? Peor incluso, ¿pretendía que escuchara impasible la jodida historieta de final feliz?

**—****Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer el viejo me trae sin cuidado** —le espetó, molesta pero fingiendo indiferencia.

**—****Entiendo.** —Se aclaró la voz—. **En resumen, tiene usted una hermana. **

**—****Hermanastra en todo caso. **

**—****Se llama Kitty Fabray de la Mora, está a punto de cumplir quince años. **

No se esperaba algo así. Toda la vida siendo hija única... De pequeña sí deseó tener hermanos con los que jugar, pero a medida que fue creciendo fue desechando la idea, ya que la situación familiar no era muy propicia.

Su madre enferma soportaba los insultos y las agresiones como podía, a base de fármacos que la dejaban narcotizada. Carente de voluntad para enfrentarse a su marido, se fue consumiendo hasta que la dosis de pastillas fue demasiado seria como para que su maltrecho cuerpo pudiera resistirlo.

Quinn tenía dieciséis años y, desde ese momento, sólo pensó en llegar a la mayoría de edad para olvidarse de todo.

Y ahora, maldita sea la gracia, un abogado español estaba recordándole lo que tanto se había afanado en enterrar.

**—****¿Y?** —preguntó, siguiendo con su pose despreocupada.

**—****Rusell quería ver a sus dos hijas juntas. Parece ser que intentó contactar con usted varias veces, pero no lo logró. Y, a juzgar por su actitud, creo que entiendo el porqué...** —Era un velado reproche, pero necesario al fin y al cabo. Tenía que aprender a perdonar—. **No se cansaba de hablar de usted, de lo lejos que había llegado, de lo importante que era, de la mujer en la que se había convertido... presumía de su hija, una importante abogada. **

**—****Casi me hace llorar** —le espetó burlóna. Lo que le faltaba por oír...

**—****Sé que le resultará difícil, pero es la verdad. Bueno, como le comentaba, su hermana es menor de edad. **

**—****Tiene una madre. **

**—****Marina murió el año pasado** —le informó—. **Y a partir de ese mismo momento Rusell comenzó a... **

**—****¿Beber para olvidar? **

**—****A dejarse morir —**lo corrigió en claro tono de reproche—. **Sobrevivía como podía, pero todos sabíamos que no volvería a ser el mismo. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Marina y no pudo soportar su pérdida. **

**—****Entiendo** —dijo por decir algo.

**—****Por eso dispuso en sus últimas voluntades que todo cuanto poseía se dividiera en tres partes. **

**—****¿Tres? **

**—****Sí. Si me hubiese dejado explicarle toda la historia... Da igual. La mayor parte de los activos tienen que repartirse entre Kitty y usted, y una pequeña parte está destinada a la señorita Rachel Berry de la Mora. **


End file.
